Los deseos del titiritero
by Tximeletta
Summary: Tras la Conferencia Lirio del Valle, Ash está preocupado acerca de lo que hará a partir de ahora. Aunque parece ser que sus decisiones están siendo manipuladas por alguien que intenta devolverle el favor. Traducción de "The puppeteer's Wishes" con 218 reviews. Una historia que te encantará si te gusta el Advanceshipping, AshxMay, SatoHaru.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos! Para los que me conocéis, siento tardar tantísimo en actualizar y seguramente muchos os habréis cansado de esperar -.-''**

**He aquí una nueva y genial historia que promete, estoy segura de que os encantará tanto como a mi y que os engancharéis de tal manera que no podréis dejar de leer. Tras los tres primeros capítulos que no tardaré en traducir, estaréis totalmente enganchados, pues eso es lo que me pasó a mi al leerla por primera vez. Como habréis deducido es un nuevo proyecto, la historia que estoy traduciendo se titula _"The puppeteer's wishes" de LuciferIX_ y os la recomiendo totalmente! Yo la leí en inglés y me emocionó mucho, es por eso que me decidí a traducirla con intención de que aquellos que tengan dificultades en inglés o les de pereza puedan disfrutarla :) Subiré los capítulos lo más rapido posible. Muchas gracias por pasaros por aquí y si preferís leer la original mejor que mejor!**

Capítulo 1

Innumerables voces resonaban en un día brillante y sin nubes mientras que la ronda final de la Conferencia Lirio del Valle se acercaba a su fin.

El tiempo se tornaba perfecto para la celebración del evento anual, y miles de personas de todos los lugares de Sinnoh, así como los visitantes más allá de las fronteras de esta región, se reunían para ver la deseada batalla, de la cual se rumoreaba que era una de las mejores en los últimos tiempos. Y por la acumulación de ruido que procedía del estadio principal, se podría decir que esos rumores realmente se habían extendido entre la gente.

La batalla aún continuaba, incluso si los dos entrenadores resistían con su último Pokémon, el entrenador de rojo junto a su compañero de tipo eléctrico solo estaba calentando mientras su oponente se sostenía a duras penas sobre sus propios pies, después de haberse enfrentado a dos Pokémon antes de ese último.

El pequeño ratón amarillo que se apoyaba sobre sus cuatro patas intentaba estabilizar su respiración preparándose para el movimiento que el otro Pokémon trataría de hacer. En sus rojas mejillas, la electricidad comenzaba a dar paso a pequeñas chispas.

El gran escorpión violeta que se situaba frente a él sobre el campo, intentaba obtener una postura resistente. Pero tras haber vencido al Infernape antes de su contrincante actual, las garras de sus manos al igual que su cola comenzaron a pesarle demasiado y le estaba resultando muy difícil sostenerlas en alto. Drapion sabía que después de vencer a este último Pokémon, él y su entrenador obtendrían la victoria.

A pesar de llegar hasta ahí, a la final de la Conferencia Regional y con la victoria a solo unos minutos, el pelinegro originario de Kanto no podía disfrutar plenamente el hecho de que su ansiado sueño se fuera a cumplir. Lo había dado todo de si mismo, y no fue fácil luchar para llegar hasta ese punto, pero a Ash Ketchum otro asunto le rondaba por la cabeza algo incluso un poco más importante que esa victoria. Sin embargo, aún habiendo deseado encontrarse en otro tipo de circunstancias, todavía tenía una batalla que ganar frente a él.

-Muy bien Pikachu- le dijo a su amigo y compañero. -Es hora de terminar con esto y obtener el trofeo, ¡Ataque Rápido!.

Lanzándose desde la posición que había adoptado anteriormente, Pikachu salió disparado hacia el Pokémon de tipo veneno al tiempo que su imagen se desenfocaba por la gran velocidad que estaba alcanzando.

-¡Drapion cubre el área con Ataque Tóxico!- dijo su entrenador en voz alta. -¡No le dejes sitio para desplazarse!

-¡Agilidad!

Así como el gas venenoso salió de la boca de Drapion comenzó a extenderse, el ratón amarillo desapareció de la vista y al de unos segundos reapareció tras el escorpión.

-¡Drapion atrápalo con tu cola antes de que te ataque y usa Colmillo Veneno!

Después de situarse tras su oponente, Pikachu observó como un par de garras lo agarraban por la cintura mientras levantándolo en el aire. Emitiendo un leve grito de dolor, el Pokémon ratón podía sentir el veneno abriéndose paso en su cuerpo al igual que se extendía por distintas partes de su cuerpo causándole aún más dolor. Tras unos pocos segundos comenzó a sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo le ardía por dentro.

-¡Concéntrate Pikachu!- gritó Ash. -¡Se que duele, pero agárrate a él y atácale con tu mejor Rayo!.

-Lánzalo a la nube tóxica, ¡ahora!.

Arqueó su cola sobre su cabeza y Drapion trató de lanzar a su oponente lejos. Pero cuando lo soltó el ratón no fue lanzado por el aire, Pikachu como su entrenador había ordenado, se aferraba a las garras que antes lo oprimían.

Incluso bajo el intenso dolor producido por el veneno, Pikachu logró agarrarse a la cola que anteriormente había vaciado su veneno en él. Sonriendo a su oponente, el Pokémon de tipo eléctrico soltó de golpe sobre Drapion, toda la electricidad que había acumulado en sus mejillas, iluminándolo como si de un gran foco de luz se tratase.

Tan rápido como apareció esa intensa luz, se desvaneció en la distancia y no fue hasta que Pikachu se dirigía hacia su entrenador, que el Pokémon de tipo veneno se derrumbó completamente quedando fuera de combate.

-¡Y ahí lo tenéis señoras y señores!- gritó el presentador -Drapion ha sido derrotado y con esto, el último de sus Pokémon, por lo que David Summers no puede continuar. Eso significa que el ganador de esta ronda, y el nuevo campeón de la Liga Sinnoh, es… ¡Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta!

* * *

-Aguanta un poco amigo, te sentirás mejor en un momento.

Cuando Ash rociaba algunos medicamentos sobre sus heridas, Pikachu no podía evitar retorcerse de dolor mientras le desinfectaba los cortes y moratones.

-¡Pikaaa!- el Pokémon gritó cuando la poción surcó una zona en carne viva.

-Lo siento, amigo- se disculpó Ash después de dejar el spray. -Esa última garra venenosa te tenía sujeto muy fuerte. Sabes que el dolor será sólo temporal y que necesitas esto.

Apretando los dientes con todas sus fuerzas, Pikachu soportó las zonas restantes hasta que Ash acabó con los primeros auxilios.

-Esto ya es lo último, abre.

Puso la pastilla con el antídoto en la boca de su compañero, para que Pikachu masticara la desagradable pastilla un par de veces antes de tragarla.

-Ya está- dijo Ash con un suspiro, después comenzó a guardar todo -Aunque tendré que llevarte al Centro Pokémon…- Pero tras dejar de lado todo aquel asunto de Pikachu, la mente del entrenador volvió a recordar su última victoria y la frustración salió a la luz una vez más. No estaba frustrado por haber ganado, de hecho estaba entusiasmado, pero no importaba, porque sentía que aquella victoria no era real.

-¡Felicidades Ash!

-¡Piplup pip!

-¡Buneary bun!

-Felicidades por tu primera victoria en la Liga, Ash.

Los dos compañeros de viaje de Ash entraron en la sala bruscamente sin apenas poder contener su entusiasmo. El entrenador por su parte dejó escapar un gran suspiro al ver a su compañera con el traje de animadora al igual que Buneary, que llevaba el mismo atuendo.

-¿De verdad es necesario que te vistas así en todas mis batallas?- Le preguntó a Dawn-es un poco embarazoso…

-¡Sip!- la peliazul respondió vivaz dando un pequeño giro sobre sí misma -pero de todas formas, ¡felicidades!

-Si, gracias…- dijo suspirando.

-Todavía sigues con eso, ¿verdad, Ash?- preguntó finalmente Brock.

-Oh, vamos, ¡Has ganado!- Dawn trató de razonar con él. -¿Por qué actúas de esta forma?

-Porque…- dijo Ash con una mirada algo molesta en su rostro -…no es a él a quien he ganado.

-No siempre puedes hacerlo a tu manera Ash- le explicó su viejo compañero -solo por no haber podido enfrentarte a Paul, no significa que debas comportarte así. Paul llegó hasta las semi-finales… no estaba en la misma mitad del torneo que tú, pero si lo miras de otra forma, es como si lo hubieras vencido indirectamente mediante el entrenador que lo venció a él.

-Pero sigue sin ser lo mismo- respondió Ash antes de llenar sus pulmones hasta los topes de aire y exhalarlo lentamente. -voy a dar un paseo.

Agarrando a Pikachu el entrenador se dirigió en línea recta hasta la puerta sin siquiera molestarse en escuchar lo que Dawn y Brock le intentaban decir.

* * *

-Veinte dólares a que ha ido a buscar a Paul.

-No voy a aceptar esa apuesta Dawn, sabes tan bien como yo que es exactamente lo que Ash ha ido a hacer.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Ash había salido del cuarto. A pesar de que sus dos amigos lo siguieron, no fue difícil para ellos perderse en el mar de gente que salía del estadio.

-¿Puedes verlo, Piplup?- Dawn le preguntó a su Pokémon.

-Pip pip lup lup- De pie sobre los hombros de su entrenadora, el Pokémon de tipo agua, registraba atentamente cada rincón de la multitud intentando dar con el entrenador o con Pikachu. -¡Piplup!

-¿Los has encontrado?.

-Piplup- asintió con la cabeza mientras señalaba en dirección a quién ellos esperaban encontrar.

Caminando hacia donde el Pokémon pingüino les indicaba, no tardaron mucho en abrir paso entre la multitud dejando ver a un Ash con aspecto desafiante frente a Paul, quién, a pesar de tener a su principal rival a sus pies mirando fijamente hacia abajo, parecía indiferente. Los dos entrenadores se situaban cerca de una de las fuentes más grandes, sentado en el borde estaba Pikachu de brazos cruzados observando a los dos chicos. Sin embargo, se le notaba el cansancio por la batalla anterior.

-Venga, Paul- Ash intentaba razonar con él -tendrías que estar tan enfadado como yo. Tengamos una batalla, con todos los Pokémon, seis a seis. Incluso me comprometo a darte el trofeo de la Conferencia Lirio del Valle si me ganas.

-Y ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?- le preguntó impresionado por su oferta. -has ganado el trofeo, así que, ¿por qué molestarse en ganar a alguien que no pasó de las semifinales?

-¡De eso se trata!- casi gritó. -¿de qué me sirve ganar, si no puedo luchar contra ti?

-Lo siento, no me interesa- respondió el entrenador de pelo morado. -Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. ¿Por qué no buscas a otra persona a quien molestar?

-¡Espera, Paul!" A pesar de que su rival continuaba alejándose Ash no podía moverse. Aunque no le gustaba la idea, sabía que si Paul no quería luchar, no habría forma de convencerlo.

Finalmente mirando hacia arriba y viendo a sus amigos, Ash prácticamente se dejó caer en el bordillo de la fuente apoyando la cabeza en sus manos.

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?- Brock le preguntó mientras caminaba hasta el chico de pelo negro. -está claro que para Paul no es tan importante pelear contra ti.

-Seh, lo se- afirmó. -es solo que… es solo que… todo lo que me dijo, durante nuestro viaje por Sinnoh… quería demostrarle que la forma en la que entreno a mis Pokémon es la adecuada. Desde que nos conocimos me miraba con desprecio porque no entrenábamos a nuestros Pokémon de la misma forma y sentía que tenía que demostrarle que era mejor de lo que él me consideraba…

-Creo que al menos lo estará teniendo en cuenta Ash- le dijo Brock a su amigo más joven. -acabas de ganar y no es difícil imaginarse que tendrá envidia de ti. Seguro que se le ha pasado por la cabeza tu oferta aunque solo sea por un segundo, lo demuestre o no.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- lo que acababa de decir Brock, no le ayudaba en su objetivo por volver a luchar contra Paul pero al menos le animaba.

-¿Cómo ha podido negarse?- añadió Dawn -quiero decir, aunque piense que no eres tan bueno entrenando a tus Pokémon, tu has ganado y él, en cambio, no.

Suspirando profundamente, Ash podía sentir como esas declaraciones cavaban en su interior. Incluso si no estaba conforme por la forma en la que había ocurrido todo, debía pensar en lo que sucedería a continuación.

-No interrumpo nada, ¿no?

Miraron hacia atrás y los tres viajeros junto a sus dos Pokémon observaron a una chica alta, de pelo largo y rubio vestida de negro que caminaba hacia ellos.

-Cynthia - dijo Ash con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro mientras se levantaba para saludar a la recién llegada. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-He venido para felicitar personalmente a Ash- le respondió -¿Te pasa algo? No te estás comportando como el campeón que finalmente ha ganado el torneo regional.

-No, estoy bien; es solo… bueno, digamos que había una persona a la que quería derrotar personalmente en el torneo de este año, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Ah… ya veo. Por eso estas así ¿no?- Le respondió la rubia sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería. -Pero la vida sigue y siempre tendrás una nueva oportunidad para esa batalla en el futuro.

-Es verdad.

-Bueno y hablando de otras cosas…- dijo Cynthia en un tono más alegre -la principal razón por la que he venido es para asegurarme de que no te has olvidado de la ceremonia de premiación que será pronto. Teniendo en cuenta que eres el invitado de honor no puedes llegar tarde. Y en segundo lugar me pregunto si ya te has planteado cuando será nuestro combate.

-¿Nuestro combate?- Ash estaba completamente confundido. Todo en lo que se había concentrado esos últimos días habían sido en ganar el torneo y luchar contra Paul.

-No puedo creer que de verdad lo hayas olvidado- dijo Brock con un suspiro -hay dos razones por las que los entrenadores entran en las conferencias regionales. La primera es, por supuesto, obtener el título de Campeón del Torneo del año. La segunda es la oportunidad de desafiar al Alto Mando regional junto al actual campeón regional en una batalla oficial y reclamar ese título.

-Me había olvidado- dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa nerviosa. -he estado tan concentrado en ganar que me he olvidado de los otros beneficios que conlleva la victoria.

-Así que ahora que te hemos refrescado la memoria, ¿cuándo crees que sería un buen momento para nuestra batalla?- prosiguió Cynthia -porque aunque vayas a tomarte algunos días para prepararte, hay muchas personas que esperan una fecha para nuestra lucha- De repente, miró su reloj y los ojos de Cynthia parecieron salirse de sus órbitas.

-Pero seguramente tendremos que dejarlo para más tarde- dijo agarrando la muñeca de Ash. -mientras tanto, tenemos que llegar a la ceremonia-

Sin poner resistencia, Ash siguió a la campeona de Sinnoh al estadio junto a Pikachu y sus amigos cerca de él.

-Espero que te acostumbres en seguida a la vida que llevan los famosos Ash- dijo Cynthia con una sonrisa. -Porque en unas pocas horas tu nombre aparecerá prácticamente en todas los rincones de Sinnoh, y probablemente tendrás un montón de fans a partir de ahora.

-¿Fans?- Ash preguntó con cierta incertidumbre, mientras atravesaban las grandes puertas dobles del estadio.

* * *

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Ash entró en su habitación privada del centro Pokémon e inmediatamente se derrumbó sobre la cama tras poner su nuevo trofeo cerca de la mochila. Subió a la cama y al lado de él Pikachu se acurrucó junto a su entrenador para descansar.

-Ahora se lo que se siente al ser famoso- se quejó Ash. -creo que deberíamos salir de Sinnoh por un tiempo amigo, no creo estar seguro de poder manejar todo esto.

-Pika, pika- el pequeño Pokémon asintió.

-No sabía que las chicas podrían llegar a estar tan locas, o al menos en cuanto a los famosos…

Mirando hacia el techo, comenzaba al menos a olvidar todo aquel tema de Paul, pero la sensación agridulce no quería dejarlo en paz. Casi inconscientemente, metió la mano en el bolsillo lateral del pantalón y sacó un objeto del interior. Lo levantó en el aire frente a sus ojos, la superficie de oro brillaba al tiempo que la luz del atardecer se posaba sobre ella por su ventana abierta y una suave brisa agitaba el lazo rojo y rosa de la cinta.

Por primera vez en varios días se dibujó en su cara una genuina sonrisa, mientras observaba su propio reflejo en la cinta y los recuerdos nuevamente inundaron su cabeza. Incluso cuando Pikachu miró a la cinta su propio conjunto de recuerdos regresaron al instante.

Pero Ash solo pudo admirar su preciada posesión durante unos momentos antes de que unos golpes resonaran en su puerta. Rápidamente levantándose, metió nuevamente la mano en el bolsillo para esconder la cinta mientra la puerta se abría revelando a Dawn y su Piplup.

-Ey Ash, tienes una llamada telefónica- lo informó.

-¿Una llamada?- Ash preguntó al tiempo que retiraba la mano de su bolsillo -creía haberle dicho a la enfermera Joy que no aceptara ninguna llamada telefónica de desconocidos que preguntaran por mi…- Con una sonrisa pícara Dawn comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-No te preocupes Ash- dijo. -no es un desconocido. De hecho, los conoces muy bien.

-¿Quién es?

-Ya lo verás- le contestó la peliazul con voz cantarina.

-Oh, vamos Dawn- le suplicó él al tiempo que cogía a Pikachu y la seguía hasta la puerta.

-No te lo voy a decir; tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo. Pero te advierto una cosa…- Dawn continuó caminando por el pasillo hacia la sala principal del centro -si quieres seguir manteniendo en secreto tu pequeño tesoro, será mejor que te asegures de cerrar bien la puerta la próxima vez.

En un estallido de risas Dawn salió corriendo por el pasillo dejando tras de sí a un Ash con la cara enrojecida a más no poder.

-¡Dawn!- gritó mientras corría tras ella sosteniendo a Pikachu en sus brazos -¡Vuelve aquí! ¿Qué más sabes acerca de esto?

Siguiendo a la peliazul, llegaron hasta la sala principal del Centro Pokémon, cuando una nueva voz hizo que los dos se detuvieran en seco.

-¡Ey, vosotros dos, no podéis correr en el centro Pokémon!- les gritó la enfermera Joy desde recepción. -¡No me importa si eres el nuevo campeón o no, tenéis que obedecer las reglas de aquí!

Los dos se disculparon rápidamente y después se acercaron a los video-teléfono, donde el único que funcionaba en esos momentos estaba ocupado por Brock. El cual ocultaba con su cuerpo y su cabeza a la persona que estaba hablando con él, para que así, Ash no pudiera ver quién era.

Antes de irse, Dawn se enderezó con otra sonrisa pícara y le susurró algo al oído antes de regresar a su habitación.

-Sabes, que no serás capaz de dar el siguiente paso si lo único que haces es mirar la cinta- Sin darle la oportunidad de responder, Dawn pegaba saltitos por la recepción y el pasillo -Buenas noches Ash- se despidió con indiferencia antes de desaparecer -felicidades de nuevo por tu victoria.

-En momentos como este me pregunto, hasta que punto estará enterada de esto…- pensó Ash mientras veía a la peliazul -además tampoco me gustan esas sonrisitas suyas.

Mirando hacia atrás en el monitor, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver con quién hablaba Brock. Justo en ese momento giró su silla y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba y volvía a su habitación.

-Os dejaré a los dos solos- comentó antes de irse. -sólo recuerda que tenemos que madrugar mañana, Ash.

-Si, gracias- respondió casi de manera inconsciente mientras se sentaba.

Mirando al monitor, una vieja amiga le dedicó una sonrisa al verlo aparecer. La joven no tenía el mismo aspecto que la primera vez que se conocieron, no era tal y como Ash la recordaba hasta ahora. Si que era verdad que aún seguía llevando el mismo pañuelo verde y la misma blusa de color naranja que la última vez que la vio, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el exuberante rostro de su amiga.

-Hola, May- salió de su boca finalmente.

-Ey, Ash- contestó ella, sin apenas ser capaz de aguantar su aparente emoción-¡Felicidades por tu victoria! Me gustaría haber estado allí para verlo.

-Gracias- con solo verla sonreír, el estado de ánimo de Ash cambió totalmente, sintiéndose más animado -a mi también me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí, pero ¿cómo te has enterado? Quiero decir, solo han pasado unas horas desde que terminó el torneo.

-Se llama Internet, Ash- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa -deberías probarlo algun día, podría servirte para muchas cosas.

-Oh, si, supongo que me he olvidado de cosas como esa- respondió con una de sus sonrisas nerviosas. -Bueno, sabes que yo nunca he sido bueno con los ordenadores y ese tipo de aparatos…

-Está bien, muy bien. En realidad lo he estado viendo en directo, hubiera sido mejor haberlo visto en la televisión pero no tienen ninguna en las estaciones de Johto. Además, Dawn me mantenía al día contándome todos los detalles por la noche.

-Espera un momento, ¿Has estado hablando con ella todas las noches?- aunque trataba de ocultarlo, May pudo notar cierto tono de enfado en sus palabras.

-Seh… hemos estado hablando cada día desde la Copa Plubio- explicó con una sonrisa en su rostro -y le pedí que me llamara cada noche para mantenerme informada acerca de cómo te iba. Quería que siguieras concentrado en tus batallas, espero que no te lo hayas tomado demasiado mal.

-No… está bien May, pero la próxima vez simplemente llámame a mi en vez de pedirle a Dawn que te mantenga informada. Hablar con viejos amigos nunca me hará perder la concentración.

-Está bien, me acordaré de esta conversación la próxima vez- afirmó. -entonces, ¿Cómo está Pikachu? Ese último golpe debió doler bastante.

-Está bien- le dijo Ash mientras rascaba suavemente al Pokémon en su regazo. -No podrá luchar en unos días, pero no es nada serio. ¿Verdad, amigo?

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, miró hacia abajo, el entrenador se encontró a su Pokémon mirando fijamente a la pantalla. Al parecer buscaba algo.

-Bueno, parece un poco preocupado- concluyó el entrenador, a pesar de que tenía una ligera idea del por qué. -¿Acabas de volver de una ronda del Gran Festival? Porque normalmente sueles tener a Eevee cerca de ti.

La cara de May pareció cambiar a una más seria por un momento, después volvió a dirigirse hacia él con su usual sonrisa.

-Si, algo así- le respondió. -aunque mis Pokémon están en la habitación, no con la enfermera Joy… Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora que por fin has ganado?

-Esa es una buena pregunta, ¿Qué se supone que haré?- preguntaba inconscientemente mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla, riéndose suavemente de sí mismo.

-¿Ash?

-Lo siento, tengo varios asuntos en mente.

-¿Te importaría compartirlos?- preguntó May. -A mi siempre me ayuda cuando se lo cuento bien alto a los demás.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- dijo después de dudarlo durante unos segundos. -¿Te acuerdas del asunto de Paul, ¿verdad? En el caso de que no te acuerdes, es el entrenador que conocí en los alrededores de Sinnoh y a quién nunca le pareció muy buena la forma en la que entreno a mis Pokémon.

-Si, creo que me acuerdo.

-Bien, desde que lo conocí siempre he querido tener una verdadera batalla con él. Con la intención de ganar, para demostrarle de una vez por todas que mi manera de entrenar Pokémon no es débil, pero solo una batalla oficial entre los dos podría demostrarlo. Por alguna razón, siempre he creído que es más fácil entenderse con la gente en batallas Pokémon, así que tenía la esperanza de que fuera como las otras veces.

-¿Y?- May preguntó mientras Ash se detenía a pensarlo.

-Y no he tenido la oportunidad de que sea así. Consiguió llegar hasta las semifinales, pero estaba clasificado en otro grupo y perdió. Aunque ganara al entrenador que lo venció a él, sigue sin ser lo mismo…

-Y ¿por qué no lo buscas y le pides que luche contigo?- le sugirió la coordinadora. Aunque en un principio Ash no contestase, en seguida se dio cuenta de la razón. -Pero si fuera tan fácil no estarías tan preocupado como lo estás…

-Tienes razón. Después de las finales, lo encontré y lo desafié a una batalla, incluso ofreciéndole mi título de campeón, si me ganaba, pero se negó y después se fue-

-Siento oír eso Ash, pero hasta que él no decida cambiar de opinión, no puedes hacer nada al respecto…

-Si, lo se, Brock me ha dicho algo parecido. Pero gracias a eso, mi victoria es algo así como agridulce. Y por alguna razón, siento que no puedo tomar la otra decisión antes de acabar con este asunto.

-¿Tomar otra decisión?

-Cuando gané la Conferencia Lirio del Valle, me dieron la oportunidad de retar al Alto Mando de Sinnoh y a Cynthia, la actual campeona de Sinnoh- explicó Ash mirando a Pikachu mientras lo acariciaba lentamente.

-Oh, ¡guau! No sabía que también podías conseguir eso si ganabas, ¿por qué no…oh,- May se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que tenía preocupado a Ash. -Así que, si aceptas ese desafío, sería como si estuvieras aceptando que has vencido a Paul, aunque una parte de ti aún quiere demostrar que realmente has ganado. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Mirando nuevamente a May, parpadeó un par de veces tratando de comprender su comentario y averiguar si estaba en lo cierto.

-Si, ahora que lo mencionas, debes de estar en lo cierto- dijo después de un rato.

-Personalmente, creo que deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad e ir a por ella.

-Me gustaría estar de acuerdo contigo May, pero… no lo sé. Quiero desafiar a Cynthia, es lo único de lo que estoy totalmente seguro. Aunque no se si estoy preparado para ello, todavía- Suspirando, el entrenador comenzaba a sentirse abrumado. -Lo siento, pero me parece que me voy a ir a dormir.

-No te preocupes, está bien Ash, has tenido un día muy duro así que será lo mejor.

-Gracias, May- dijo finalmente. -Me siento mejor después de hablar contigo. Ahora los dos podemos tomarnos un pequeño descanso y puede que nos podamos ver pronto, aunque sea solo para pasar el día juntos. Me gustaría que me contaras todo lo que ha pasado en Johto.

-Si, sería genial Ash- le respondió al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa desaparecía poco a poco. -Ya hablaremos más la próxima vez, buenas noches Ash.

-Buenas noches May- Desconectando la llamada, Ash finalmente sintió como un gran bostezo salía por su boca.

-Bueno amigo, es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir- le dijo al Pokémon en su regazo. -Todavía sigo sorprendido por lo que me ha dicho acerca de que ella y Dawn hayan estado hablando tanto. Pero sería fantástico que pudiéramos encontrarnos con ella de nuevo.

Después de recoger a su compañero y al darse cuenta de que Pikachu apenas le prestaba atención, rió un poco.

-Parecías bastante preocupado por algo cuando May y yo estábamos hablando ¿verdad Pikachu?

-¿Pi?- respondió con rigidez, Pikachu miró a su mejor amigo y algunas risitas nerviosas escaparon de entre sus labios. Bostezando, el Pokémon de tipo eléctrico se acurrucó con indiferencia en los brazos de su entrenador.

-Uh-uh, tratando de fingir que no lo has oído ¿eh? No te preocupes Pikachu, creo que tengo una ligera idea de saber que era lo que estabas buscando y no tienes por qué avergonzarte- Buscando en su bolsillo, Ash entrelazó sus dedos alrededor de su preciado objeto -No estoy seguro de lo que pasará a partir de ahora, pero al menos nuestros amigos están con nosotros. Algunos más que otros, y otros que deseamos que estén más cerca de lo que están, pero nuestros caminos continúan y nos encontraremos de nuevo. Dentro de poco…

Retiró la mano y comenzó de nuevo su camino a la habitación, finalmente estaba listo para un largo y agradable sueño.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que me dejéis vuestros comentarios porque seguro que me animan mucho para seguir traduciendo, cada vez la cosa se irá poniendo más interesante, ya veréis!**

**Un saludo a todos y muchas gracias por leer! ^^**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Después de levantar las persianas de su habitación, Ash estiró su cuerpo desperezandose y sintiendose totalmente renovado tras dormir bien aquella noche. A pesar de no estar lo suficientemente despierto como para pensar en lo que haría respecto a la batalla con Cynthia y el Alto Mando, nada más llegar a su habitación cayó rendido en la cama.

Regresó a la misma observando como su compañero aún estaba acurrucado cerca de su almohada, respirando con suavidad. Pero ni el ruido que Ash hacía preparandose ni la luz matutina fueron suficientes para despertarlo de su sueño. Aunque aquello no lo sorprendía, si por él fuera, no le importaría que todos los días fueran como aquel. El único inconveniente en momentos como ese era el no poder permitirse el lujo de dormir tanto como quisieran.

-Seguro que la vida de los pokémon es muy sencilla- pensó sin darse cuenta –de todas formas tras todas las batallas que hemos tenido juntos, supongo que se la merecen-

Con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, Ash decidió acabar de recoger las cosas mientras dejaba descansar a Pikachu unos minutos más. Lo único que le faltaba era guardar su ropa vieja en la mochila, asegurandose de sacar su preciada cinta de los pantalones que iba a guardar y ordenar un poco el resto de la habitación.

Finalmente se acomodó la mochila en la espalda y cogió a su compañero para bajar a la cafetería donde Brock y Dawn lo esperaban.

-Está bien, Pikachu, hora de levantarse. No importa lo que decidamos o hagamos hoy, sea lo que sea, va a ser importante.

De repente notando movimiento, Pikachu soñoliento abrió los ojos justo cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró tras ellos. Levantó la vista para reconocer el rostro familiar de su entrenador y le llevó bastante tiempo darse cuenta de que se encontraba en sus brazos. Soltó un gran bostezo y se volvió a acomodar, cerrando los ojos. No tenía intención de volver a dormirse pero tampoco le apetecía despertarse del todo.

-¿Pika pika pikapi?- preguntó el Pokémon adormilado.

-¿Quieres que te deje dormir más rato? Ya te he dejado descansar mientras que yo llevo despierto desde hace media hora preparando las cosas.

-Chu.

-Ah, claro, este es el tipo de agradecimiento que recibo de tu parte- respondió Ash con una ligera sonrisa.

Al entrar a la enorme sala con Pikachu aún dormido en sus brazos, Ash rapidamente dio con Brock sentado en una de las mesas. Por otra parte, no había rastro alguno de Dawn.

-Buenos días, Brock- lo saludó mientras tomaba asiento junto a él.

-Buenos días Ash. Le pasa algo a Pikachu o es que…

-Está cansado- terminó por él- me gustaría decir que es un perezoso, pero después de lo de ayer creo que no puedo culpar a ninguno de mis pokémon por estar en este estado-

-No seré yo quien te lleve la contraria- bromeó Brock- asi que supongo que habrás dormido bien ¿no?

-Mejor de lo que me esperaba- sonrió –me quedé dormido nada más volver a la habitación.

-¿Cuánto rato estuviste hablando por teléfono? Porque parecías tenso cuando te dejé allí.

-En realidad no estuve mucho rato, aunque me sentí extrañamente relajado tras colgar el teléfono… ¿Qué?- Ash no pudo entender lo que quería decirle su amigo cuando de golpe empezó a reirse en voz baja- Y… ¿Dónde está Dawn?- trató de cambiar de tema.

-Seguramente estará durmiendo, igual que Pikachu, aunque no creo que tarde mucho más en despertarse- asintiendo con la cabeza, Ash colocó a Pikachu a un lado de la mesa para levantarse a por el desayuno.

Cuando volvió con un plato repleto de galletas, un par de magdalenas, un rollito extra grande de canela y un gran vaso de zumo de naranja bien fresquito, se dio cuenta de que Pikachu no estaba solo donde lo había dejado, junto a él estaba Piplup, aparentemente disfrutando de cada aletazo que le daba al ratón amarillo. Pikachu únicamente gemía y trataba de quitarselo de encima.

-Está bien, Pikachu, supongo que ahora ya podrás despertarte del todo- le dijo Ash mientras se sentaba en su sitio- y Dawn, ¿puedes hacer que Piplup pare?

-Lo siento, Ash- se disculpó la peliazul mientras agarraba a su Pokémon- aunque en mi defensa diré que Pikachu estaba muy gracioso. Sobre todo porque ha estado ese mismo estado en los últimos minutos.

-Si, es verdad, toma esto, te animará un poco- puso el plato junto al suyo y el ratón amarillo lo olisqueó unas cuantas veces antes de abrir nuevamente sus ojos para observar lo que su entrenador le había traído. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no era cualquier magdalena, sino la llamada Magdalena Pecha Berry, en pocas palabras, su favorita, sus ojos y orejas parecieron animarse de repente.

-¡Pika!

Se desplazó rápidamente hasta quedar frente a la comida y el pokémon de tipo eléctrico sujetó la magdalena para darle un gran mordisco. Pikachu saboreó aquel manjar que iba desapareciendo tras sus bocados ante los ojos atónitos de los demás. Momentos despues de desaparecer el pokémon soltó un largo suspiro al tiempo que se lamía los labios y las migajas que habían aterrizado sobre sus patas. Después de hacer desaparecer todas las migas, alzó la cabeza observando a todos los presentes allí.

-¡Pikapi!

Saltó hasta situarse sobre el hombro de su entrenador y disponerse a frotar su mejilla con la de él tan risueño como siempre.

-De tal entrenador, tal pokémon- se rió Dawn al ver los movimientos que hacía Pikachu.

-¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?- le soltó Ash.

-Si tienes que preguntar lo que significa, entonces sería inútil que te lo explicaramos.

Gruñendo ante la respuesta que le habían dado, Dawn le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se alejaba con Piplup para coger algo de comida.

-Yo no me comporto asi ¿verdad?- le preguntó Ash a Brock asegurandose de que la peliazul estaba lo suficientemente lejos y arrascandole la barbilla a su pokémon.

-He aprendido a no subestimar lo que pueda ocurrir cuando algo se interpone entre tu y la comida, Ash- contestó sinceramente Brock –y respecto a esto, May puede llegar a parecerse mucho a ti a veces.

-Pero a favor de May hay que decir que tan solo tiene un apetito saludable- respondió Ash- porque tampoco es que coma más que nadie.

-De todas formas ¿con quien se supone que la estás comparando? ¿Contigo?- Ash abrió la boca para responder pero al darse cuenta de que no se le ocurría qué decir la cerró otra vez.

-Supongo…- dijo finalmente mordiendo su bollo de canela.

-No te preocupes, Ash- comentó con una gran sonrisa- es solo que los dos tenéis un gran apetito…

-Eso puede ser subestimado a veces- interrumpió Dawn volviendo a su sitio.

-Pero- continuó Brock con firmeza haciendo hincapié en la palabra- no significa que sea algo malo, para ninguno de los dos.

-¿Ninguno de los dos?- preguntó Dawn tomando una cucharada de cereales- ¿Quién puede llegar a parecerse tanto a Ash?

-May.

-Ah si, he oído algo acerca de eso. Especialmente con los fideos, si mal no recuerdo. Aunque claro que la mayoría de esas historias sobre May nos las ha contado Ash- sonrió la peliazul asegurandose de evitar cruzar la mirada con el entrenador. Pero tras el tiempo que llevaban viajando juntos no era necesario mirarlo para saber como iba a reaccionar ante aquello.

Ash se aclaró la garganta intentando disimular como se sentía ante aquella aclaración. Ofreció su último bocado a Pikachu, quien alegremente aceptó el rollito cubierto de merengue y él comenzó con la pila de panqueques.

-¿Qué podría decir?- finalmente dijo- hablamos bastante a menudo acerca de nuestras viejas aventuras y teniendo en cuenta que Max y May han sido nuestros compañeros mas recientes, esos momentos los recuerdo fácilmente.

-Entre otras razones- añadió casualmente Dawn, advirtiendo que era bastante evidente que Ash estaba algo ansioso.

Estaba claro que debía profundizar en sus recuerdos, más allá de los dilemas implicados en ganar la Liga Sinnoh. En los últimos meses, probablemente desde la Copa Wallace, Dawn no hacía mas que preguntar y preguntar cosas acerca de May.

La mayoría de sus preguntas estaban relacionadas con su estilo de coordinación aunque también había otras relacionadas con las cosas en general que Ash recordaba de sus viajes con ella. Poco a poco durante aquella temporada, Ash no podía dejar esa intranquilidad atrás, lo que más le preocupaba de Dawn, era el no saber la razón de por qué soltaba esas sonrisas pícaras como había hechoa hora mismo. Aquello le hacía darse cuenta de lo mucho que sabía de todas sus aventuras, y más importante aún, lo que ella pensaba que había entre ellos dos.

-Pero hay una pregunta más importante aún que deberías responder- aclaró Dawn después de ofrecerle a su Piplup el último pedazo de comida pokémon. Ella en cambio disfrutaba viendo la incomodidad que se adueñaba de Ash con solo decir algunas verdades, aunque nunca lo hacía con maldad- Teniendo en cuenta que has dejado de lado el hecho de enfrentarte a Paul, ¿qué piensas hacer con tu combate contra Cynthia?

Acabando de comer sus últimos gofres, Ash se alegró de que cambiara de tema. Aunque cada vez que sacaba el tema de May y después lo dejaba estar sin previo aviso, no era capaz de imaginarse que era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Pero por lo general cuando cualquier otra persona mencionaba a May de esa forma, le daba la sensación de que lo hacían dando a entender que sentían algo más que amistad. Algo, que por supuesto, el no sentía y siempre que podía lo aclaraba. Ella era su mejor amiga, no su novia.

-La verdad es que no lo se- contestó el entrenador limpiando algunas migas que habían caido encima de Pikachu.

-Espera, ¿cómo que no lo sabes?- preguntó Dawn, totalmente sorprendida ante su respuesta- Vas a tener que reunirte con ella en menos de una hora y deberás darle una respuesta.

-Dawn tiene toda la razón, Ash- añadió Brock- y la decisión no os implica solo a vosotros dos. Esa batalla es un gran evento, como la gran conferencia de los mejores entrenadores de Sinnoh. Todos ellos estan esperando ver como lo harás en el siguiente nivel de batallas.

-Si, lo se, entiendo todo perfectamente- les dijo a sus dos amigos- debo admitir que no pensaba en todo eso cuando estaba en la final, por lo que es como si se me hubiera echado todo encima de golpe. Simplemente, tengo la sensación de que sabré lo que hacer cuando me reúna con ella.

Dawn gruñó con fuerza dando a entender lo visiblemente decepcionada que estaba con su respuesta.

-A veces eres demasiado irresponsable, Ash.

-Pero ese asi es nuestro Ash- rió Brock- solo espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo.

-Yo también- contestó mientras bajaba la mirada observando a Pikachu.

-De todas formas ¿a qué hora se suponía que tenías que encontrarte con Cynthia?- preguntó el mayor de ellos. Ash sacó su Pokédex y la abrió para mirar la hora del reloj digital que había en su interior.

-Aún me queda media hora o así para ir al estadio principal- respondió- no me dijo gran cosa aparte de eso.

-Entonces si todos estamos listos creo que deberiamos irnos para asegurarnos de que llegamos a tiempo. Apilando sus platos unos sobre otros, Brock los llevó mientras Ash y Dawn recogían a sus Pokémon para después salir los tres por la puerta de camino al estadio.

Normalmente solo tardaban un par de minutos en ir del centro Pokémon al estadio pero en cuanto Ash apareció por la vía principal se vio rodeado por sus nuevos fans, tanto chicos como chicas, las últimas parecían adularlo aún más por su estatus en vez de por sus pokémon y todas sus batallas anteriores.

-Vale, gracias a todos- dijo Ash con nerviosismo ante la gran multitud que lo separaban de sus amigos- pero ahora tengo que irme.

-Oh, guau, ¿es ese tu Pikachu?- una de las chicas que se encontraba cerca de él comentó tratando de obtener una mejor visión de los Pokémon- ¡Es muy mono!

-Pika pika- respondió con timidez el pokémon de tipo eléctrico al tiempo que se frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Si, también he escuchado cosas parecidas antes- murmuró Ash para sí mismo tratando de alejarse de la gente.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces para conseguir que tus pokémon sean tan poderosos? Preguntó otro de los fans, el cual se trataba de un niño que parecía solo un año o dos más joven que él.

-Bueno…

-¿De dónde sacaste la idea de crear esa combinación que utilizaste con Infernape?

-Pues esa…

-¿Tienes novia?

-Muy bien, ahora te vienes conmigo.

De repente sintió una mano que lo agarraba de su muñeca izquierda y que lo arrastraba con rapidez hacia uno de los lados de la multitud. Sin embargo, distinguió la melena azulada y a Piplup en la cabeza de la chica, necesitó un segundo vistazo para intentar reconocer a la persona que lo estaba empujando hacia afuera. A pesar de que todas aquellas personas lo seguían al tiempo que se desplazaba, Dawn hacía todo lo posible para ayudarlo a salir de allí.

La mayor parte Ash solo se dedicaba a seguirla pero antes de que lograran salir de la multitud sintió la mano de ella deslizandose de su muñeca a la mano y fue entonces cuando un rubor rojo pálido comenzó a formarse en su cara al tiempo que los dedos de Dawn se entrelazaban con los suyos. Tenía una mano muy suave y estaba caliente pero por otra parte nunca le había dado la mano a una chica antes.

Cuando finalmente salieron, Dawn acercó al entrenador contra ella para que de esta forma pudieran caminar a paso ligero uno al lado del otro.

Ash aún podía sentir a la multitud siguiendolos tras él y no se trataba solo de chicas. Muchas de ellas parecieron estar celosas ante el echo de que una extraña que había aparecido de la nada se llevara bruscamente al atractivo nuevo campeón lejos de ellas de la mano. Por otra parte los chicos sacaban fotos de la nueva joven que había aparecido de sopetón con él, algunos incluso la recordaban vestida de animadora en las finales del día anterior. De cualquier manera había un cúmulo de personas que se iban quedando atrás, aunque otros pocos obtaban por seguirlos.

-Em… ¿Dawn?- preguntó vacilante- ¿por qué estás…?

-No digas nada por ahora- respondió ella con rapidez.

Por mucho que caminaran juntos Ash no podía ver la cara de ella, en parte por la leve diferencia de altura y porque parecía estar tapandose parte de la cara con su pelo, lo suficiente como para bloquear su visión.

Tras todo aquello solo unas pocas personas se acercaron a él, pero la mayoría parecía mantener cierta distancia y se dedicaban a susurrar. En poco tiempo alcanzaron su destino donde Brock los esperaba.

-Parece ser que lo conseguisteis justo a tiempo- comentó a sus compañeros- seguramente querrás entrar ya y hacer lo que has venido a hacer, Ash.

-Exacto.

Miró hacia abajo pasando su mirada entre él y su compañera para darse cuenta de que aún no había soltado su mano.

-Esto… ¿Dawn? Gracias por ayudarme a salir de ese embrollo ¿podrías soltarme ya la mano?- Dawn parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo y la soltó de golpe.

-Oh, lo siento, Ash- dijo la coordinadora apartándose de él.

-No, está bien, has sido capaz de sacarme de ese aprieto para poder llegar a tiempo.

Cruzó sus últimos pasos y entró por las grandes puertas de doble cristal acercándose al escritorio de la recepcionista. Tras él, Dawn observaba su mano derecha y un rubor de intenso color rojo permanecía en su rostro al tiempo que su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Piplup pip- Piplup se situaba en su cabeza mirando la cara de su entrenadora, preguntándose que le pasaba.

-Si te sientes de esa forma, seguramente tendrás ganas de decirselo- Dawn pegó un pequeño bote de sorpresa y miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con Brock todavía fuera.

-Y-yo…no se de que me estás hablando- tartamudeó.

-Oh, yo creo que si- le dijo a la coordinadora- puede que yo no tenga mucho éxito en este tema pero no estoy ciego cuando se trata de los demás.

Suspirando Dawn miró nuevamente al estadio, más allá de las puertas, para ver correr a Ash a través de uno de los pasillos laterales.

-Puede- dijo finalmente con una pequeña media sonrisa- ahora mismo solo lo veo como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve y haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarlo tanto como él me ha ayudado a mi. Pero incluso aunque este sentimiento llegará más lejos, ya que aún no estoy segura de lo que se trata, él tiene sus ojos puesto en otra parte.

Ash se acercó a la recepcionista sentada tras el mostrador.

-Hola, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y me dijeron que debía reunirme con Cynthia aquí- informó a la señora de mediana edad que estaba ocupada escribiendo algo en el ordenador. En ese momento miró hacia arriba y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Si, te está esperando- levantándose se inclinó sobre el escritorio- si sigues por este pasillo- señaló hacia el lado de la izquierda- encontrarás unos cuantos ascensores. Sube a la tercera planta y luego gira a la derecha, allí la encontrarás en la habitación 314.

-Gracias- respondió a la señora mientras andaba con paso ligero por el pasillo indicado.

Pulsando el botón de arriba del ascensor, se sintió impaciente sabiendo que pronto tendría que tomar una decisión, por el momento otro asunto ocupaba su mente.

-314, 314, 314, 314…- Ash nunca había sido muy bueno orientandose con las direcciones por lo que debía asegurarse de que no se olvidaba de esta.

Al oír el distintivo timbre del ascensor vio como las puertas se abrian en silencio, caminó dentro y pulsó el botón de la tercera planta. No tardo nada en llegar hasta ahí, las puertas se volvieron a abrir, aunque esta vez dando paso a un pequeño vestíbulo enmoquetado que se extendía en ambas direcciones. Ash supuso que aquellas solo podían ser las oficinas principales de la administración de la liga Sinnoh.

-Pikapi- la voz de Pikachu trajo de nuevo a Ash a la realidad.

-Eh, lo siento Pikachu- dijo a su compañero algo avergonzado, frente a él por el pasillo derecho, se detuvo en seco- Vale, ¿qué habitación era?- suspirando profundamente ante la naturaleza olvidadiza de su mejor amigo, Pikachu se preguntaba como había podido llegar tan lejos.

-Pi pi chu.

-Es verdad, 314- caminó por el paseillo hasta dar con la habitación que quería- habitación 314- se dijo dudando un poco- solo espero tomar la decisión correcta.

-Pikachu pikapi- el pequeño pokémon tranquilizó a su entrenador.

-Gracias amigo, lo necesitaba.

Cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire el entrenador agarró el pomo de la puerta y empujó hacia adentro. Allí se encontró con una habitación de reuniones ejecutivas. Una gran mesa de madera rodeada de lujosas sillas de cuero negro, todo colocado en el centro de la habitación. Al otro lado de la pared estaban las ventanas de cristal con vistas al gran estadio de batalla. En la silla principal estaba sentada Cynthia, echada hacia atrás leyendo un libro.

Levantó la vista de su libro al oír el ruido de la puerta abriendose, la campeona rubia sonrió cuando vió a Ash entrando.

-Parece que lo has conseguido- le dijo dandose cuenta de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando las vistas tan pronto como había entrado dentro, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él- ¿te gustan las vistas desde aquí arriba?

-Si, esto es prácticamente perfecto- respondió Ash dando otro paso para acercarse más a las ventanas.

Mientras que la decoración de la habitación le indicaba que era como cualquier otra, las vistas le hacían sentir todo lo contrario. Estaban lo suficientemente alto como para observar a la perfección toda la acción, cada uno de los ataques de los pokémon, incluso ver el campo entero sin problemas, y aún mejor, esa sala en particular estaba situada entre los dos entrenadores que serían rivales. Por lo que al final aquella habitación funcionaba como lugar privado de primera clase para ver el torneo entero y teniendo en cuenta que todo el suelo alrededor del estadio parecía estar cubierto por habitaciones de ese tipo, no habría sido tan sorprendente si algunas de ellas se utilizaran con la función de ver las batallas.

-Cuando no estoy abajo en el campo, este es mi lugar favorito para ver las batallas. Esta habitación es en realidad mi lugar personal que reservo para todo lo que necesito cuando vengo a los torneos- le explicó- también vi desde aquí tu último torneo. Y dependiendo de lo que decidas en el futuro, tendrás una buena oportunidad de poder estar aquí viendo pasar a los nuevos entrenadores aspirantes.

-Mi futuro…- Ash sin dejar de mirar por la ventana empezó a arrascar las orejas de Pikachu- antes de ayer, apenas pensaba en eso. Aunque Scott me ofreciera un puesto como cerebro de la frontera, tras conocer la región de Sinnoh, no podía simplemente sentar la cabeza y aceptar su oferta. Ahora por fin he ganado una conferencia regional y es el mayor paso que he dado para convertirme en el entrenador más importante del mundo. Pero al mismo tiempo me estoy quedando fuera de las regiones locales para competir y aunque quiero hacerlo, no creo que esté totalmente listo para visitar otros paises ahora mismo.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu sueño?- preguntó finalmente Cynthia- ¿Es solo convertirte en el mejor entrenador del mundo? o ¿hay algo más?

-Mi sueño es ser un maestro pokémon- le dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa- o por lo menos así era cuando me lo propuse. Pero eso fue cuando gané el Frente de Batalla de Kanto y con la oferta de ser cerebro de la frontera me paré a pensar ¿qué significa realmente ser un Maestro Pokémon? ¿Es solo convertirse en un entrenador inmejorable? ¿Acaso se trata de capturar un ejemplar de cada pokémon descubierto? ¿O es sólo convertirse en el mejor amigo de todos los pokémon capturados, independientemente de los resultados de las batallas? Pensando en todo esto tanto dentro como fuera de Sinnoh, he decidido que puedo tratar de encontrar la respuesta sin cambiar mi sueño. Lo primero será la relación con mi pokémon, para ser capaz de entenderlos y poder luchar juntos como iguales.

-¡Pikachu!- aplaudió el pequeño pokémon mientras alzaba la mano con los dedos índice y corazón en forma de V.

-Si, tienes razón Pikachu. Estoy contento con todo lo que he logrado. Ahora he decidido que quiero ser el número uno tanto en la región de Kanto como en todas las demás, y este es mi primer gran paso para conseguirlo. Por último, quiero hacer que mi nombre sea conocido como un entrenador internacional.

-Estoy sorprendida- dijo Cynthia, después de escuchar todo lo dicho por él- ¿después de convertirte en el mejor de estos alrededores tu objetivo no es ser el mejor del mundo?

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, esa idea pasa por mi cabeza muy a menudo- se rió Ash- simplemente pienso que por ahora debería de fijarme en lo que tengo frente a mi. Una vez que consiga ser reconocido por todo el mundo, me dedicaré a ese último objetivo. O también puede que para entonces se me ocurra alguna otra cosa en la que concentrarme. Por eso, se que debo planificar mi futuro hasta este precis momento.

-Esa es una de las mejores respuestas que he escuchado de todas las veces que he hecho esta misma pregunta a los nuevos campeones de la conferencia.

-¿En serio?- miró hacia atrás observando a la chica rubia, parecía bastante sorprendido con su respuesta. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella era la primera en saber la decisión que había tomado.

-Aunque no sea malo apuntar a lo más alto también necesitas darte cuenta de los cambios que hay en la vida. Hay veces en las que pueden ocurrir cosas que de rrepente se conviertan en tu prioridad. La vida es caótica… parece que solo se trata de lo que pasa ahora y aquí, pero ten por seguro que cualquier decisión que hagas ahora, tarde o temprano, pasen meses o años, tus ambiciones podrán llevarse a cabo.

-Gracias, Cynthia- respondió el joven entrenador- Incluso si esta no era tu intención, hablar contigo me ha ayudado a tomar una decisión.

-Bueno, me alegro de escuchar eso, y en cuanto a lo otro, tenemos asuntos pendientes- se enderezó y comenzó a hablar en un tono más oficial- Ash Ketchum, tras el gran combate de ayer eres ahora el nuevo campeón de la Liga Sinnoh y tienes la oportunidad de retar al Alto Mando tanto como a mi misma en un combate oficial. Y de esta forma conseguir el título de campeón de Sinnoh una vez que nos ganes a todos. Por lo tanto, ¿Has pensado si aceptarás este reto? Y si es así, ¿Cuándo?

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, lamento no haber actualizado antes pero he estado una semana fuera de vacaciones y a parte de tener un pequeño percance (ya que me he torcido el tobillo -.-') estaré fuera a partir de mañana todo agosto y me costará más actualizar, pues en mi pueblo cuesta pillar internet. Pero intentaré subir un capítulo por semana. **

**Me gustaría agradecer a todos los lectores, pues al parecer hay mucha gente que se ha pasado por el fic, aunque casi nadie haya comentado, y me gustaría que os animarais más a dar vuestra opinión ^^**

**Gracias también a todos aquellos que la agregan a favoritos o la siguen, me alegra mucho saber que hay gente a la que le gusta.**

**Un beso!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola a todos los lectores! Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia que cada vez se vuelve más y más emocionante ;) Os dejo que lo comprobéis con vuestros propios ojos.**

Capítulo 3

Ambos se dirigían al mismo sitio que su compañero había visitado momentos antes.

-La recepcionista ha dicho que era la habitación 314 ¿no?- preguntó Dawn

-Si, y debería estar justo allí- señaló Brock

-Me pregunto si Ash habrá acabado de hablar con Cynthia- comentó la peliazul en un tono bastante bajo, mientras los dos se acercaban a la puerta- y también si habrá tomado una decisión…

-No estoy seguro, pero conociendolo, no dudará en combatir con ellos tan pronto como sea posible- abrieron la puerta y frente a ellos vieron a Cynthia y Ash todavía hablando situados frente a una gran ventana.

-Cynthia, se definitivamente que te desafiaré tanto a ti como al Alto Mando- le dijo a la entrenadora rubia que lo miraba atentamente- pero creo que aún no estoy listo.

-Espera un momento, ¿Qué?- los dos se giraron observando la puerta y en ese preciso momento se dieron cuenta de que tenían compañía- ¿Por qué dices eso, Ash?- preguntó ella sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo- pensaba que entre toda la gente, serías tu de los pocos que estarían dispuestos a aprobechar esta oportunidad de enfrentarte a ellos.

-No te preocupes por eso Dawn, no tengo intención de dejar pasar esta oportunidad- la tranquilizó- es solo que no creo poder enfrentarme a ellos en este momento. En parte creo que tiene que ver con lo de Paul. De todas formas no creo que ni mis pokémon ni yo estemos listos para una gran batalla como esta.

-¿Asi que esa es tu decisión, Ash?- preguntó por última vez Cynthia.

-Si, lo es.

Dedicándole una suave sonrisa, la entrenadora asintió- Muy bien, como las reglas de la Liga indican, tienes hasta la próxima Conferencia Lirio del Valle para llevar a cabo esas batallas. Tras ese periodo de tiempo, tendrás que volver a ganar la Conferencia para volver a desafiar al Alto Mando. Por otra parte, hay una única regla más, deberás contactar conmigo o la administración dos semanas antes del día en que querrás retomar el desafio. El evento es de cinco días, en cada cual te enfrentarás a un entrenador bajo las condiciones que ellos deseen para la batalla. Aunque te informarán acerca de cada batalla el día anterior, así que deberás planificar bien tus movimientos y pokémon. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Creo que no- dijo Ash riendo entre dientes "espero acordarme de las dos semanas de antelación que necesito" pensó.

-Bien, entonces- concluyó Cynthia mientras se acercaba para hacerse con un libro y salir por la puerta- espero verte el próximo año, buena suerte con tu entrenamiento.

Los tres la vieron desaparecer, Brock y Dawn permanecieron en silencio, Ash, en cambio, miró hacia atrás nuevamente al campo de batalla.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora, Ash?- se atrevió a preguntar Brock.

-No estoy del todo seguro- respondió volviendo a mirarlos cara a cara- supongo que debo encontrar algo que me motive.

-El asunto de Paul todavía sigue en tu mente ¿verdad?

-Si...- suspiró- antes de que vinierais estuve hablando con Cynthia sobre mi futuro y ha sido entonces cuando se me ha pasado por la cabeza lo que quiero hacer. Siento que aún debo retar a Paul para después poder luchar contra el Alto Mando y se que no quiero dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Mi instinto me dice que debo llevar a cabo el reto habiendo luchado o no contra Paul, aunque mi mente me diga todo lo contrario. Vosotros sabeis muy bien que siempre sigo mis instintos. Pero mientras tanto, creo que volveré a casa para meditar un poco más acerca de todo esto y posiblemente empezaré a prepararme para la batalla.

-Entonces, ¿eso significa que tu próxima parada es Pueblo Paleta?- preguntó Dawn confirmándolo.

-Si, iré ahora mismo al muelle para saber cuando sale el próximo ferry- salió por la puerta y volvió a suspirar una vez estando fuera de la vista de sus amigos.

-¿Pika pika Pikapi?

-Si, Pikachu, volvemos a casa.

* * *

Ash estaba de pie en el balcón del ferry observando el área que cubría la Liga pokémon. Aunque la gente seguía hablando del torneo, al mismo tiempo hablaban acerca de cualquier asunto que llevarían a cabo antes de volver a casa. Afortunadamente para él uno de los barcos que se dirigían a Kanto no saldría hasta dentro de varias horas, por lo que haría una parada en Ciudad Pradera. Además cuando le mencionó su nombre a la joven que recogía los tickets, no tardó en cambiarle de habitación a una deluxe y totalmente gratis. En comparación con las otras no era tan diferente, aunque disponía de un balcón privado y una zona de dormitorios independiente con dos camas dobles, por lo que no podía quejarse.

-Bueno amigo- dijo Ash a su compañero situado de pie en la barandilla junto a él- parece que estamos como antes, los dos a nuestra bola, me pregunto que estarán haciendo Dawn y Brock. Pensaba que estarían bien dejándolos tras nosotros cuando abandonamos el estadio pero antes de torcer la esquina miré para atrás y ya habían desaparecido… La verdad, tampoco me sorprendería que Brock estuviera en el mismo barco que el nuestro, sin embargo, Dawn seguramente habrá cogido uno que se dirija a Pueblo Sosiego. Y ahora que lo pienso estará que hecha humo la próxima vez que hablemos con ella por dejarla atrás de esa forma.

-Pi pika.

-Vale, estará enfadada solo conmigo la próxima vez que hablemos- cogiendo la cinta nuevamente de su bolsillo, miró hacia abajo para observarla. La giró en todas direcciones examinando cada parte de su superficie, llegado a ese punto se conocía a la perfección cada rincón del objeto por el hecho de ver aquella cinta con tanta frecuencia.

-¿Qué crees que estará haciendo May ahora?- le preguntó a Pikachu concentrándose en el objeto aferrado en sus manos- habrá acabado de participar en otro de los grandes festivales asi que probablemente esté cambiando de región como nosotros. ¿Crees que elegirá Sinnoh?

-Pika- respondió el ratón amarillo encogiendo sus hombros.

-Solo espero que volvamos a vernos pronto. Tal vez debería llamarla para preguntarle si no le importaría pasarse unos días por Pueblo Paleta antes de continuar con su viaje. Teniendo en cuenta que está en Johto tampoco sería un viaje muy largo, incluso sería corto teniendo en cuenta el lugar al que tenga planeado ir- de pronto Ash oyó varios golpes provenientes de la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- guardó la cinta en el bolsillo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Antes de abrirla por completo, fue empujada por alguien que entró bailando, situandose a su derecha como si hubieran estado juntos en aquel cuarto desde el principio.

-Hey, Ash- dijo la peliazul echando un vistazo por encima al establecimiento- vaya, te ha tocado una de las mejores ¿verdad?- susurró.

-Piplup.

-Ves, te dije que era por aquí, ¿o no, Piplup?

-¿Dawn?

Ash estaba allí de pie, atónito ante el hecho de que sin dar dato alguno de su paradero, su compañera de viaje lo había encontrado sin problemas. Miró hacia atrás al pasillo y vió a un botones de pie, el cual parecía esperar a alguien.

-Mira, todo está bien- le dijo Dawn al chico- gracias por acompañarme- el botones pasó su mirada una vez más sobre los dos niños, hizo una reverencia y se alejó sin decir nada.

Mientras caminaba hacia el área de los dormitorios, Ash vió que su compañera tenía una bolsa cubierta por un paño junto a su mochila y no recordaba haberla visto antes consigo en ningún momento los días anteriores.

-¡A esto llamo yo cama!- soltó alegremente mientras saltaba en la más alejada de la ventana.

-Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- le preguntó Ash siguiéndola- ¿no tienes tu propia habitación? Pero más importante, ¿cómo sabías que estaba en esta?

-Te vi asomado al balcón cuando iba a comprar el ticket- le respondió la coordinadora tumbada en el suave colchón dejándo las maletas bajo el mismo y situaando a Piplup en el suelo- sabía que recibirías algún trato especial por haber ganado la Liga Sinnoh, asi que le dije a la gente que venía con alguien y que se habían olvidado de darme mi llave, por eso debía acompañarme alguien del personal para probar que no mentía. Aunque me alegro de haber visto desde fuera el número de tu habitación, porque no me hubiera gustado entrar en la habitación de un desconocido.

-Lo único que querías era tener la habitación gratis- señaló Ash.

-No voy a negarlo- respondió con una gran sonrisa. Suspirando, Ash pensó que tampoco le perjudicaba que se quedara y tampoco valía la pena intentar convencerla para que se fuera de allí. Una vez que se le metía algo en la cabeza era difícil convencerla de lo contrario.

-Está bien- afirmó- puedes quedarte aquí.

-¡Gracias, Ash! Sabía que no te importaría.

-Pero, mi condición para que te quedes aquí es que me cuentes por qué estás en este ferry. Sabes que me quedaré en Paleta por un tiempo, por lo que no viajaré a ningún sitio, así que una vez que estemos en Kanto no podrás ir muy lejos.

-No hay problema- sostuvo a Piplup sobre ella y balanceó los pies un poco- no se exactamente que haré y tampoco me importa a dónde vaya a partir de ahora, Kanto será un buen punto de partida. Además, hay varias cosas que debo hacer antes de continuar con cualquier otro asunto.

-¿Y qué son esas cosas que tienes que hacer?- le preguntó con los brazos cruzados y sospechando de cada palabra dicha por ella.

-Es un secreto- contestó guiñándole un ojo.

Ash suspiró profundamente dándose cuenta de que no podría sacarle más información, por otra parte el viaje a Kanto duraría dos días lo que significaba que tendría bastante tiempo libre en ese margen de tiempo. El ferry partiría pronto, estaba planeado salir por la tarde y llegar al día siguiente por la mañana a Pueblo Sosiego y tras unas horas parar en el puerto de Pueblo Paleta por la noche.

-Entonces, Brock habrá venido contigo ¿no?- le preguntó apoyándose en una pared.

-Nop, nos separamos cuando salimos del estadio, me dijo que regresaría a Kanto cuando hiciera unos cuantos recados, asi que me imagino que estará en alguna parte de este barco.

-Si, y ahora que lo pienso, si estuviera contigo te hubiera impedido hacer esta jugarreta. Por cierto, ¿qué hay en esa bolsa?- señaló al elemento que llevaba la chica consigo.

-Oh, ¿esto? Tenía un paquete esperándome en el centro pokémon cuando fuí para recoger mis cosas- le dijo. Bajó a Piplup al suelo, alargó su mano y tiró del objeto acercándola a ella- me lo envió mi madre como regalo por haber quedado cuarta en mi primer Gran Festival.

Sacándolo de la mochilita, la coordinadora puso ante los ojos de Ash algo que el conocía a la perfección, era una cúpula de incubación para huevos pokémon. Bajo la superficie de cristal estaba el huevo decorado con estrellas amarillas.

-En la carta que venía junto a esto no me decía que tipo de pokémon era- continuó hablando Dawn- asi que supongo que será una sorpresa. Pero está bastante caliente y a veces siento el movimiento del pokémon en su interior, asi que probablemente nacerá pronto.

-En ese caso, deberás tener mucho cuidado con él- le aconsejó Ash dirigiéndose al balcón donde Pikachu seguía mirando todo el escenario ante ellos- estas próximas semanas serán muy aburridas Dawn, asi que yo que tu no me haría muchas ilusiones.

-Oh, no deberías darlo por hecho, Ash- contestó tranquilamente recostándose en la cama- la vida está llena de sorpresas y a ti te espera una dentro de muy poco- esto último lo dijo en voz suficientemente baja para que no la oyera.

* * *

Como Ash predijo el resto de la tarde no fue tan emocionante, y por supuesto, el hecho de pasar su tiempo libre para relajarse, viendo la tele con Dawn y sus pokémon no ayudaba. En esa época del año todos los torneos pokémon se estaban llevando a cabo, tanto la Liga como el Gran Festival, asi que se decantaron por verlos en la pantalla.

El sol comenzó a caer y un ruido fuerte que resonó por toda la sala llamó la atención de los dos.

-¿Tienes hambre, Ash?- preguntó finalmente Dawn, al darse cuenta de que aquel ruido había interrumpido el Gran Festival de Hoenn un par de veces más.

-Si, supongo que si- respondió algo avergonzado.

-Bien, entonces vamos a comer algo- concluyó ella- de todas formas no consigo concentrarme en los concursos.

-Lo siento.

Cogieron a sus dos pokémon y salieron para buscar la cafetería. No tardaron mucho en dar con ella y en menos de un minuto se encontraban sentados comiendo. Comparado con la simple sopa y la pasta ligera que tenía Dawn en su plato, Ash se había decantado por dos grandes hamburguesas, una montaña de patatas fritas y tres trozos de tarta de chocolate que le estaban esperando. Aunque claro, uno de esos trozos era para Pikachu.

-¿Es que nunca te preocupa lo mucho que comes, Ash?- le preguntó ofreciéndole algunos tallarines cubiertos de salsa de sauce a Piplup.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Esta cantidad es la normal para mi- protestó al tiempo que les echaba ketchup a las hamburguesas. Pero esa acción atrajo la atención de un individuo en concreto- Vale, podría haberme echado tan solo dos trozos de tarta pero… ¡oye!

En ese momento sintió a alguien tirando de la botella de ketchup que tenía en la mano. Miró hacia abajo para ver quien era y su cara cambió a una expresión bastante molesta.

Pikachu había escalado hasta su regazo para obtener entre sus manos la botella, mostrandole a su entrenador una mirada algo preocupada. Ash alzó la botella sobre su propia estatura para observar que el pequeño ratón no tenía intención de soltarla. La sostuvo firmemente colgado en el aire agarrado del objeto.

-Pensaba que habías superado tu adicción, Pikachu- le comentó a su compañero.

-Pikachu, Chaaa…- negó con la cabeza antes de frotarla contra la botella.

-Está bien, te la doy, ¡pero primero dejame acabar de usarla!- incluso habiendo prometido darsela después, Pikachu no la soltó. Ash suspiró profundamente observando a Dawn mientras trataba de separar a su pokémon de la botella de ketchup.

-Como te iba diciendo, no creo que esté comiendo…más…que…una persona…¡ya está!- finalmente consiguió separarlos y continuó echando ketchup en su comida. Durante ese instante Pikachu se acariciaba la otra mano con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de hacerse de nuevo con el objeto- que una persona normal- acabó lo que estaba tratando de decir desde hace un rato- lo que me parece sorprendente es que tu comas tan poco.

-¡Pika!¡pika!

El pequeño ratón volvió al ataque y sus tirones comenzaban a ser cada vez más fuertes al tiempo que Ash seguía hablando, tratando de mantener, con dificultad, a su compañero alejado y asegurandose de que su comida no salía despedida por el lugar.

-¡Muy bien! Aquí tienes- se dio por vencido entregándole la botella.

-Chaa…- con una gran sonrisa se sentó junto a él lamiendo el contenido de la botella poco a poco.

-Hay veces en las que no le entiendo… recuerda que también hay un trozo de tarta para ti asi que no te llenes comiendo solo eso.

-Pikachu.

-En realidad, soy yo quien se acerca más a una persona normal en cuanto a la cantidad de comida, Ash- le dijo Dawn atrayendo la mirada del entrenador- eres tú el único anormal.

-Pero May siempre come tanto como yo- contrarrestó rápidamente- aunque no creo que Misty lo hiciera…

Inmediatamente tras su comentario la cara de Dawn mostró una sonrisa traviesa que Ash había comenzado a temer en los últimos días.

-¿Qué?- preguntó tentándola.

-Oh, nada, es solo que me he dado cuenta de que sueles mencionar con frecuencia el nombre de May- Ash tragó de golpe lo que se había llevado a la boca cuando escuchó lo dicho por su compañera- y creo que debería preguntartelo directamente, Ash, ¿te gusta May?- de alguna forma se alegró de que la conversación no tomara el rumbo que solía cuando hablaban de May.

-Pues claro que me gusta- respondió mordiendo su hamburguesa- he viajado con ella alrededor de dos años, sería una mala persona si no me gustase, además es una de mis mejores amigas.

"¿Se hace el tonto para no responder o realmente se cree lo que está diciendo?" se preguntó a si misma Dawn tras la respuesta del entrenador –Bien, viendo que no entiendes el significado de la pregunta, volveré a hacertela de otra forma. ¿Te gusta May más que una simple amiga o mejor amiga, como si estuvieras enamorado de ella?

Ash casi se atragantaba con el último trozo de comida y tomó un trago de agua para lograr que bajara.

-¿Qué? No, ¡no!- acabó gritando entrecortado por la tos del atragantamiento.

-Ahá…- tras la tos de Ash, Dawn pudo distinguir su rostro adquiriendo un leve color rojo- Entonces, o estás mintiendo o no te das cuenta de tus propios sentimientos- concluyó apoyando los codos en la mesa y su cabeza sobre sus manos- porque está claro que las reacciones que has tenido en esta última temporada apuntan a que si te gusta.

-¡No estoy enamorado de May!- contestó sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara.

-Ah, por fin os encuentro chicos- miraron hacia arriba encontrándose con Brock que tomaba asiento junto a Dawn.

-Sabía que encontraría a Ash aquí pero me sorprende verte a ti también, Dawn- les dijo- aunque supongo que la mejor forma de encontrar a Ash sería esperar para la cena y buscarlo por la cafetería- mirándolo directamente a la cara, Brock notó que algo en el estaba fuera de lo normal- estás muy rojo, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien- resopló terminando la última de sus patatas fritas.

-Se encuentra bastante regular- aclaró ella- se está enfrentando a la realidad que no puede ocultar, el hecho de que May es más que una amiga para él.

-Por última vez, ¡no estoy enamorado de May!- soltó con firmeza clavando su cuchara en el trozo de tarta de chocolate.

-Oh, ¿ese tema otra vez?- dijo Brock tomando una cucharada de sopa- si, es cierto que le gusta, aunque no lo demuestre muy a menudo.

-¡Tu también no, Brock!

-Ya sea verdad o no, Ash, parece que May significa para ti más que casi todos tus otros amigos- dijo el mayor de ellos- he estado contigo más tiempo que nadie, sin tener en cuenta a Pikachu, por supuesto, así que te conozco mejor que tu mismo cuando se trata de ciertas cosas. Le has prestado mucha más atención a May durante nuestro viaje con ella, más que a todos nuestros otros compañeros. Incluso ofreciéndote para enseñarla a coordinar, algo que, en ese momento ni siquiera tu sabías.

-Era como una estudiante para mi- contradijo Ash.

-Tal vez, pero la ayudaste incluso más ayá del campo de batalla. Vosotros dos estuvisteis muy compenetrados, más de lo que creeis y eso os hacía en ocasiones inseparables.

-Lo he dicho antes y lo volveré a repetir, no estoy enamorado de May- insistió, sin embargo la confianza en su voz iba disminuyendo considerablemente por momentos- o por lo menos no creo estarlo- añadió en voz baja.

-No te preocupes Ash, no es malo enamorarse, eso significa que estás madurando. Dentro de poco disfrutarás este tipo de sentimiento tanto como lo hago yo…¡ay, ay, ay, ay!

-Ya es suficiente, Brock- interrumpió Dawn tirándole de la oreja- no quiero que le muestres una idea equivocada de lo que es el amor.

-¿Idea equivocada? Me ofendes con eso. A mi me gustan todas las chicas por igual… ¡ah!

-A eso mismo me refiero- respondió tirando con más fuerza de su oreja.

-Me vuelvo a mi habitación, chicos- agarró a su Pikachu, que había acabado con la botella de ketchup, junto a la tarta.

-¡Oye, Ash, espera!- gritó Dawn, pero él no la oyó o no le hizo caso porque siguió su camino y desapareció por uno de los pasillos.

-¿Crees que nos hemos pasado?- preguntó Brock tras liberarse del amarre.

-Puede ser, pero deberá enfrentarse a esto antes de lo que piensa asi que le estamos ayudando- dijo la coordinadora recogiendo sus platos.

-Y, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? ¿estás tramando algo?

-¿Quién?, ¿yo? No, claro que no- soltó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro cogiendo a Piplup y acariciándolo- ¿Por qué crees que haría algo así?- suspirándo Brock continuó con su comida.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que sabré muy pronto de lo que se trata aunque casi pueda adivinar lo que estás planeando. Supongo que no tienen ni idea ¿verdad?

-Que yo sepa, por ahora no saben nada- le contó Dawn, entendiéndo a la perfección lo que le estaba diciendo- le mandé un mensaje comentándole que Ash la reclamaba asi que no debería suponer ningún problema. Y en cuanto a Ash… bueno, Ash es Ash.

Incapaz de contener la risa que provenía de su comentario, Brock rapidamente se controló y se dispuso a acabar con la sopa.

-Si, no tienes de que preocuparte por él. ¿Es esta la razón por la que decidiste seguirlo?

-En parte si- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero rubor- le dije que Kanto sería una especie de punto de partida desde el cual decidiría ir hacia un lugar u otro, lo que no es mentira, pero tampoco es toda la verdad. Como te he dicho antes, para mi es una especie de hermano mayor y de esta forma es como voy a tratar de pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mi en este último año. Además, tampoco creo poder separarme de él tan pronto, se que no podré estar mucho más tiempo con él pero aprovecharé cualquier tramo de tiempo hasta que ese momento llegue.

-Y no hay nada de malo en ello- confirmó Brock- entonces, ¿en que habitación de este barco te hospedas? Ash se ha ido sin nosotros, asi que tendrías que encontrarte con el en algún momento ¿no?

-No exactamente, me lo encontré asomado a su balcón cuando iba a comprar el ticket, engañé un poco al personal del barco haciéndoles creer que comparto habitación con él y que se me había olvidado coger la llave. Como esperaba en su habitación hay dos camas asi que me salió a la perfección. No molesto mucho estando ahí con él y a cambio viajo gratis.

-Me sorprende que el personal no dijera nada.

-A mi también, para ser honesta. Pero el botones que me acompañó tendría otras cosas que hacer porque cuando llegué a la habitación de Ash y lo vió se fue de allí sin decir nada. Y por supuesto sabía que Ash no me echaría de allí llegados a ese punto, además le devolveré el favor en más de un sentido durante los próximos días, asi que todo debería estar bien. O al menos mientras todo vaya bien, lo intentaré.

-Hablando de lo que tengas en mente y viendo la forma en la que reacciona ante lo que decimos, por ahora esta bien. Comentarios como estos también los hemos hecho antes pero nunca hemos forzado las cosas hasta tal punto, no estoy seguro de las reacciones que tendrá- le dijo poniendo su bowl a un lado- si necesitas ayuda solo tienes que llamarme, estoy en la habitación 202.

-Oh, creo que estaré bien sin tu ayuda- contestó levantándose de la mesa y colocando a Piplup en su cabeza. Después caminó siguiendo la dirección que Ash había tomado anteriormente, no sin antes mirar una última vez a Brock- antes de que se me olvide, nosotros estamos en la 475, en caso de que quieras saberlo- se acercó a los ascensores devolviéndole el saludo a su compañero- nos vemos mañana por la mañana.

-¡Piplup!- el pequeño pingüino la imitó mientras desaparecían por el pasillo.

**Se que he tardado en actualizar y en unos días empezaré el insti pero intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo cuanto antes. Como habréis leido ¡las cosas se están poniendo interesantes! Espero vuestro review, siempre me animan mucho para actualizar antes ^^**

**También me gustaría dar las gracias a Richy1991 y Haruka98 por vuestro apoyo, asi como los que agregáis la historia a favoritos o la seguís, me alegra saber que hay lectores que aprecian mi esfuerzo y aún más que disfrutan leyendo ¡Un saludo a todos los que os pasais por aquí!**


End file.
